


Release

by fembuck



Category: Blade the Series
Genre: Blood, F/F, Femslash, Rough Sex, Vampires, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista is finding her vampiric desires harder and harder to control, and Chase is more than willing to help her find a way to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Krista breathed in deeply, her right hand clutching at her thigh, squeezing, massaging, scratching restless as she fought against the dark, restless emotions she could feel rising within her. She had already taken her dose of serum for the day, and Shen had warned her against overdosing, warning her that it would overload her system, mess with her internal chemical balance and make her even more dangerous than she would have been without it. However, as her nails sliced into the flesh of her thigh leaving bloody crescent moon shaped wounds and she hissed with pleasure, Krista wondered if anything could possibly be more dangerous than the primal emotions stirring within her.

Krista allowed her fingers to slide through her flesh once more, the indentations she had just made being elongated into scratches leaving four angry red streaks against her tanned flesh.

Her eyes closed and her tilted back.

“Now there’s the dark predator I’ve heard rumors about.”

Krista growled, whipping around quickly to face the voice that had intruded upon her privacy, her fangs bared as her eyes locked on Chase watching as the blonde kicked the door to her bedroom shut with the bottom of her boot.

“Get out,” Krista growled, a sneer forming on her lips as Chase leaned back against the door languidly and looked over at her, the blonde’s eyes slowly raking up her body starting at her feet but making it no further than her thighs.

Krista, despite herself, glanced down to see what had caught the blonde’s attention, her gaze being drawn immediately the smudges of blood on her skin where the cuts from her nails had been a moment ago.

She drew her robe over crimson streaks and returned her eyes to Chase who finally met her gaze.

“As fun as self-mutilation is, it’s so much better with a second,” Chase drawled softly drawing out the word ‘so’ luxuriously before licking her lips. “Two hands are better than one, and all that.”

“If your hands come anywhere near me I’ll ripe them off,” Krista replied her eyes alight with annoyance, anger, and something else that disturbed her more that what she had been doing to herself before Chase interrupted her.

“That’s the spirit,” Chase grinned pretending not to understand the threat and pushing off of the door moving towards Krista slowly, one black booted foot moving in front of the other has her hips swayed from side to side, womanly and predatory, her movements a threat and a promise.

“That wasn’t a pick up line,” Krista growled as Chase continued to approach her, her eyes locked on the blonde’s approach, her gaze shifting from the alluring rise and fall of the blonde’s generous breasts, and the elegantly pale and smooth lines of her neck. “Go away Chase, I’m not in the mood to deal with you right now,” Krista continued biting down on her bottom lip, tasting the coppery tang of blood in her mouth as Chase came dangerously close to her.

“Maybe not, but you are in a mood,” Chase replied smiling, her lips taking on a cruel curve as her eyes danced with amusement. “You want me to leave?” she continued softly, still smiling though her eyes hooded and narrowed slightly. “Then make me,” she finished her eyes dropping away from Krista’s almost demurely, as she loosened her stance and shifted her weight onto one foot so that she was left vulnerable and open to attack.

“Looks like my birthday is coming twice this year,” Krista replied, a gleefully malicious smile touching her lips as she took a threatening step towards Chase who stayed exactly as she was making no move to defend herself even though Krista was moving slowly enough that she could have if she wanted to.

Reaching out swiftly, Krista grabbed Chase by the shoulders, easily lifting the slim blonde a few inches off of the ground, and still Chase made no move to stop. The blonde simply stared down at the brunette with a mildly curious look on her face.

Krista growled in frustration and squeezed Chase, her fingers digging into her flesh through the material of her shirt until Chase’s lips curled slightly indicating that she was at least feeling what Krista was doing to her.

Krista felt something flare inside of her at Chase’s fleeting expression of pain, something hungry and urgent, and before she knew it she was moving forward, her and Chase, until the blonde’s back was slammed against the nearest wall, her head bouncing back against the hard surface drawing a moan from her before Krista’s body was pressed up against Chase’s, the brunette panting next to her ear as she clutched at Chase’s arms as if she wanted to crush them like beer cans.

“Fuck you,” Krista whispered harshly, her voice a low growl, not sure what she was cursing Chase for but needing to speak, needing to do something besides pant and growl and press herself against the blonde like an animal in heat.

“Fuck me,” Chase urged thrusting her hips forward into Krista’s body. “Go on, you fucking coward,” Chase continued grinding her pelvis against Krista’s hips as the brunette continued to breathe heavily in her ear but made no move to advance her touches. “God, you’re a pussy,” Chase went on muscling one of her arms out of Krista’s grip so that she could wind it in the brunette’s hair and yank her head back. “I’m right here, on a silver fucking platter and you still can’t butch up enough to just do it,” Chase sneered glaring at Krista for a moment before releasing her hold on her hair and bringing her hand around to slap Krista across the face. “You act like a bitch, I’ll treat you like a bitch,” Chase went on backhanding Krista once more, and then moving to hit her again before the brunette grabbed her hand, nostrils flaring angrily as she stared at the blonde before forcing her hand back down by her side.

Flexing her muscles against Chase’s struggles, Krista held the blonde where she was, her breathing sharp and harsh as she stared into Chase’s blue eyes.

And then Krista’s lips were on Chase’s, slamming against them with a bruising intensity, her teeth knocking against the blonde’s causing blood to flow into her mouth which made her press herself against Chase excitedly. She wasn’t sure whose blood it was and she didn’t really care as she continued to kiss Chase with power and purpose though no more tenderness.

Chase moaned into Krista’s mouth as the brunette continued her assault. This was what she wanted, what she had been waiting for since Krista was turned. The power, the anger, passion bottled so tightly finally unleashed with furious intent. Beautiful, dark and bloody, the Krista below the surface, simmering, burning that made her fangs distend and her panties wet.

Chase thrust her hips against the wall of Krista’s body once more leaning forward into her kiss as the brunette bit her lip, her fangs puncturing the soft fleshy skin, before tugging on it and then sucking it between her lips, milking Chase’s lip of all the blood in contained.

Chase groaned and rotated her hips.

Krista exhaled raggedly at the blonde movement and exhalation and took firm hold of Chase’s shoulders before spinning her around and pushing her against the wall, her arms snaking around Chase’s waist and pulling her hips back so that her ass was pressing against Krista’s pelvis, while her forehead and hands were pressed against the wall.

“Who’s the bitch now?” Krista ground out roughly, before slamming her pelvis against Chase’s ass, pressing the blonde harshly against the wall before repeating the motion, rotating her hips, rubbing herself against Chase’s ass the second time.

Chase growled low in her throat, allowing Krista to buck against her a few more times, enjoying the sensation of the brunette pressing against her, the feel of her breasts against her back when Krista leaned into her to pull her back before thrusting once more. However, as much as she was enjoying letting Krista run the show for the moment, the brunette’s words reminded her that she had absolutely no intention of allowing the war veteran to stay queen of the castle.

Resting her forehead against the wall for a second, Chase took a deep breath and then flung her head back as hard as she could, catching Krista in the face with the back of her skull, the force of the hit causing Krista to release her and stumble back allowing Chase to turn around and grab hold of Krista’s neck with one of her hands and force the brunette up against the wall.

“Still you,” Chase responded smiling before leaning forward and licking Krista’s face, starting at her chin and moving upwards, capturing the blood that her little trick had caused to flow from Krista’s nose.

Krista eyed Chase as the blonde’s tongue played on her face. She was acutely aware of the forceful hold the blonde had on her neck, the scent of her own blood and the delicious, wet scrapping of Chase’s tongue over her chin and lips. The sharp pain that had been caused by Chase’s blow had faded, leaving a dull, pleasurable ache behind that her vampire healing was sadly already rapidly eliminating.

Chase pulled back from Krista’s face, licking the last of the brunette’s blood off of her lips sensuously as stared at her. Krista’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, and as Chase watched her bit down on her plump bottom lip ensnaring it between her teeth before chewing on it lightly, her eyes burning into Chase’s.

Chased pressed her hand more tightly against Krista’s neck cutting off her ability to take in air. As vampires they still needed to breathe, but they could go for longer without breathing than humans could, and Krista had proven with her little exercise at the House of Leichen that she could hold out for quite a long time. That being true, it was still surprising to have your intake of air cut off so suddenly, and at least for a few minutes it gave vampires the same rush that humans got from it.

Krista’s lips parted and her eyes rolled back in her head as her thighs clenched. One of her hands flew up to grasp Chase’s wrist, but she didn’t try to remove the blonde’s hand from her neck. Instead she just held onto her wrist for a few seconds, and then as she began to adjust to Chase’s hold on her, she started to stroke the blonde’s forearm.

Chase allowed this to go on for a few more moments and then pulled her hand away from Krista’s throat for the moment, the affects were wearing off and there was no point in continuing it at the moment, though she would probably do it again a little bit later since Krista had responded so well to it the first time.

Dropping her hands to Krista’s waist, Chase drug her nails up the brunette’s naked torso, taking advantage of the vast amounts of skin the brunette’s parted robe lay out for her.

Leaning in, Chase brought her lips against Krista’s in a surprisingly tender kiss, allowing her tongue to languidly explore the brunette’s mouth as her fingers trailed up her torso, before scrapping down the same flesh, leaving angry red marks much like Krista’s own fingers had done to skin a half hour before.

“More,” Krista sighed softly, grasping at Chase. “I need more,” she continued, desires she had suppressed since being turned rising within her, crashing over her, making her tingle, filling her with want for things she had never dreamed of herself desiring and things she couldn’t even imagine but could see the promise of in Chase’s eyes. She tried so hard to keep the beast buried, locked inside of the deepest, darkest part of her, but the beast was howling now, the beast was hungry and it would be fed.

“I know,” Chase replied softly, running her fingers softly down Krista’s cheek, remembering what it was like her first time after being turned. “I know,” she repeated before grasping the back of Krista’s head once more and brining it forward crushing their lips together and she brought her palm down hard on Krista’s thigh, leaving an angry red palm print as the brunette sighed into her kiss.  


\---

  
Krista stared up at the ceiling of her room, her mind wonderfully blank for the moment, her body arching instinctively as Chase ran teasing fingers over her damp, taunt stomach.

The smell of sweat, blood and sex hung heavy in the room and despite what her mind told her, every time she breathed in a feeling of warmth and contentment suffused her body.

“You don’t need to keep yourself so tightly contained,” Chase breathed out softly, slipping her body on top of Krista’s, placing a soft kiss between her breasts after she finished speaking. “It won’t work. We weren’t meant to be contained. We’re creatures of passion,” she continued feeling Krista tense under her as she spoke. She continued to kiss Krista after she had finished speaking, her lips and tongue trailing down the brunette’s torso soothingly, before she raised back up to nuzzle Krista’s neck.

“I don’t want to be a creature of anything,” Krista sighed, relaxing again as Chase’s tongue licked her neck.

“But you are,” Chase responded still gently licking Krista’s neck before suddenly biting down, puncturing her skin with her fangs and pressing her lips over the wound, suctioning the blood released into her mouth. “And if you don’t let it out one way,” she continued a moment later, her hand trailing down Krista’s stomach slowly as the brunette’s body began to thrum again, “it’ll come out another.”

“So what you’re saying,” Krista drawled sounding amused and slightly dubious, “is that I should have dirty, kinky sex with you from now on - “

“If you want to protect your precious humans without driving yourself insane,” Chase finished for her grinning as she ran her hands over Krista’s sides before allowing them to come to a rest on her hips. “Yes.”

Krista closed her eyes, her post-coital euphoria not allowing her to come up with a rebuttal to Chase’s argument. She did feel much, much better than she in months, and after snacking on Chase on and off for the better part of two hours, she actually felt full for the first time since she had been turned. She knew there was an argument that Blade and Shen would make somewhere in there about how she was just reaping the benefits of Chase feeding off of humans by feeding off of her, but as Chase’s hands slipped under her body, squeezing her butt before flipping her on to her stomach, she didn’t really care.

“Yes,” Krista agreed as she felt Chase kiss her way down her back to the curve of her ass, the blonde’s teeth raking against her skin. “Yes.”

The End  



End file.
